Slugs
by wolfrun1
Summary: About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Sasuke was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally...in love with him. Naruto x Twilight. SasuSaku SasuxSaku SasukexSakura, bit of NaruSak
1. Intro

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Sasuke was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him—and I didn't know how dominant that part might be—that thirsted for my blood.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him….

Everything else—I don't know. Stories never really go the way they should anymore. I just hope this one has a happy ending.

(Slugs)

As I walked through the airport, I felt the sun shining down on me, even through the thick, glass windows.

Man, I was going to miss that heat.

"_**Flight 23, gate B-14, to the Water Country International Airport will be boarding in 15 minutes…."**_

I looked up to the sign above me: B-12. OK, I'm almost there. It's the next gate, right? Yeah, here we are.

Oh, hi. If you didn't already know, my name is Sakura Haruno and—

"_**Now that she's back in the atmosphere, with drops of Jupiter in her hair-eh, ehh—**_**beep**_**"**_ And that's my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Sakura? Hi—how are you? This is your aunt."_

"Oh…hey, Tsunade—"

"_Aunt Tsunade—or just Aunt…Auntie, even."_

"Sorry, Aunt Tsunade." She's not really my Aunt, but, whatever. Close enough. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"_Fine, did you make it to the airport safely? Where are you?"_

"I'm still in the Leaf, you should know that." Old people worry too much.

"_Don't get that tone with me, girlie! Now, your parents asked me to watch over you__while__they're gone. That makes me your legal guardian. I doubt they'd ever forgive me if_ _anything happened to their precious gift from above."_ I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. It made me laugh a little. _"What time does your flight leave?"_

"In," I looked at my watch, "20 minutes; they'll be boarding soon."

"_Ok, call me when you land. I'll be at the dock to pick you up as soon as I can."_ FYI, Tsunade is the captain of the police force in the _peaceful_ town of the Mist. Where the crime rate isn't _as_ terrible as it used to be—not since my aunt was put in charge—but is still pretty bad. Meaning Tsunade was always busy, busy, busy all the time.

"Alright, bye."

She hung up.

(Slugs)

It was a four hour flight over the ocean from the Leaf Village to the Water country's only airport. That was then followed by a forty minute boat ride and a half an hour drive till we actually reached town.

Before the boat even docked at the pier, it was raining. I would have normally seen that as some kind of omen, but this was the Mist after all—a land of rain, water, and…well, mist. Bad weather was simply unavoidable.

Speaking of unavoidable…

"Hey, kiddo, how ya been? My—how you've _grown_, and into such a beautiful, young lady too!"

"Hey, Jiriaya."

"Come over here and give your old uncle a hug! Man, if I was just thirty years younger and didn't already have my eyes on a more…_robust_ woman—"

"Whoa there, pervert, do you realize how wrong that sounds—and after you called yourself her 'uncle' too!?"

I turned my head in the direction of the new voice. What I found was a little, blonde kid. Well, he wasn't exactly "little", or a "kid". He was around my age, but obviously younger. By how much, I'm not sure.

"Who are you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"My name's Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki." He smiled brightly. "I'm the old pervert's godson."

"Watch who you're callin' a pervert, you brat!"

"Nice to meet you Naruto; I'm Sakura." I held out my hand and he shook it enthusiastically.

"Wow! _You're_ Sakura! You're a lot prettier than Tsunade said you were." Aw, he's kinda cute. But that comment does make me wonder—what _does_ Tsunade say about me?

"Thank you."

"Will you go out with me!?" Aw, he thinks he has a chance with an older girl.

"Sorry, I don't date younger guys."

"How do you know I'm younger than you?" Persistent, little bugger aren't you?

"Then how old _are_ you?"

"Fifteen!" He beamed at me.

"Well I'm seventeen." I gave a, what I hoped looked sly, smirk.

His smile fell and was replaced by a pout. "Fine," he kinda growled and started walking away towards the car.

"Naruto!" Jiriaya yelled after him.

"What!"

"Come and carry the lady's bags."

Naruto came back to get the few things I'd brought (I don't own many clothes made for this kind of weather) and took them to the truck while mumbling something about "lazy perverts".

(Slugs)

This is just a start. Tell me what you guys think and I'll continue! This is my first SasuSaku story.

I came up with the name "Slugs" because the first book (Twilight) is from Sakura's POV. The sequel (New Moon) will be from Naruto's POV, therefore the name will be Toads. The third (Eclipse) will be Snakes for Sasuke.


	2. First Sight: Part I

Oi, check out my **Disclaimer**.

Anata no namae wa Kishimoto-sensei desu.

"…Iie…."

Anata no namae wa Meyer-sensei desu?

"Iie!"

Namae wa non desu ka!?

"Boku wa _wolfrun_ desu!"

Anata no namae wa _wolfrun _desu?

"Hai, soo desu."

DAME DESU! _Watashi_ wa _wolfrun_ desu!

"IIE DAME DESU! _Boku_ wa _wolfrun_ desu"

Baka yatten ja neyo!

"BAKA YOMERO YO!"

NAN DESU KA!

Excuse my terrible grammar—and stupidity; I just started taking Japanese a few weeks ago…. Basically, my name isn't Kishimoto nor is it Stephenie Meyer!

(Slugs)

"Jiriaya?"

Halfway through the car ride, I remembered something.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Tsunade?" Didn't she say that _she_ was picking me up?

He looked at me through the rearview mirror. "She's stuck at work. 'Asked me to pick you up for her." We stopped at a light and Naruto elbowed Jiriaya, pointing at the red car as it passed by. "Oh yeah—kid, did the old lady tell you 'bout the Chevy?"

"What Chevy?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'…." Good, you should. "Well, you see, I have this extra car in my garage that's just taking up too much space. I mean, it's just sittin' there…! And, uh, since Naruto's not old enough to drive and you _do_ need a way to get around…."

"You thought I'd take it?"

"No…not _take_ it."

"Buy it?"

"Yeah!"

I sighed, "How much?"

"How much you got?"

"You're not serious."

He started laughing, "No, of course not!"

"Then how much is it?"

"Well this things in pretty good shape, sturdy too. You can't by 'um like this anymore." …anymore…? "The paint job isn't all that great, so I guess I could give you a discount…. How 'bout ten?"

"Hundred!?" How crappy is this thing if he's willing to part with it for a thousand bucks!

"Oh no, no, no! I mean thousand."

"I don't have that kind of money!" I liked the first number better!

He sighed. "Fine, because I like you so much," he winked at me through the mirror, "I'll cut that in half. Five thousand sound OK t'ya?"

"It does."

He shook his head, laughing again.

I could see Naruto's cheek twitch.

(Slugs)

"Well here we are, kiddo, home sweet home."

When I stepped out of the car, I wasn't surprised to find that Tsunade still lived in that old two-bedroom house that I remembered. But, what did throw me a little was the hunk of faded red metal that took up over half of her driveway.

With its big, round fenders and bulbous cab, I could tell it was one of those solid iron affairs that never got damaged no matter what you threw at it. You know, the kind you see at the scene of an accident—without even so much as a scratch on its paint job—surrounded by a half-dozen pieces of scrap metal that used to be the other victim's car.

And can you believe that I actually liked it?

It might be old, but I could sure as hell see myself in it. Whether or not it could run was still a mystery to me, but all in all…

"I love it, Jiriaya! Thank you!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, sweet heart!" He rubbed the back of his head while giving me a cheeky grin. "I had the kid fix it up a little the other day."

I turned to look over at said kid who was now leaning against the side of my car. "You're a mechanic?"

"Kinda," He smiled at me, "one of my neighbors owns the local garage. He teaches me things."

"Really?"

"Ah, Sakura?" Jiriaya interrupted whatever Naruto was going to say and pointed a lazy finger at his truck. "Don't you want to unload your stuff? I'm sure the old lady'll be back soon."

"How do I get in?" I was already opening the trunk and Naruto was pulling out my bags.

"Key's under the 'welcome' mat."

(Slugs)

It only took one trip to get all of my stuff upstairs. I didn't really bring that much with me, so unpacking was really easy, too.

I walked over to the window and realized that it faced out over the front yard.

"Hey, kid!" Jiriaya called from downstairs. "We're leaving! Tell sundae we said good luck!"

I didn't bother to answer. I heard the door close a moment later and then I saw the two of them cutting across the front lawn to get to their car.

My eyes stayed fixed on them even after they'd started the engine. That's when he looked up at me—Naruto. His eyes were questioning at first but then he smiled and waved good-bye.

It wasn't until the car was out of sight that I wave back.

(Slugs)

Tsunade didn't get home until late that night. She cracked open my door at around midnight only to find me feigning sleep. I was too nervous about the upcoming school day to be tired and I was in no mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

Mist's High School had a frightening total of only one hundred and thirty-nine—now forty—students; back home, there were over seven hundred kids in my junior class alone. All of the kids here had probably grown up together. Now I'm just gonna get thrown into the picture and stand out like a white dot on a black canvas.

Maybe if I looked like a normal girl from a town as sunny as the Leaf should, it wouldn't be so bad. If only I had a tan tone and a head full of dirty blonde hair like Naruto, I'd find a place to fit in. But, _no_, I'd never fit in anywhere.

My colorless, ivory skin and pale-green eyes contrast in a sickly way. And my strawberry blonde hair was so thin that instead of looking almost read, it looked like a dark pink. And don't even get me started on my forehead….

Just thinking about the abnormally large thing made me reach up to pull at the over-grown bangs that I used to hide it.

Oh, and did I mention that I'm flat-chested?

I almost cried myself to sleep that night just thinking about how my new peers would judge me in less than eight hours I had before school started…but even that was short-lived. Morning came too soon.

(Slugs)

"It's nice to see you're finally awake!" Tsunade poked her head out of the kitchen as I came down the stairs. "Come over here and give your aunt a hug!"

I wrapped my arms around her as far as I could…I think her boobs are getting bigger. "Hey, Tsunade."

She pulled away from me, "What did I say about calling me by my first name!"

"Sorry, Auntie."

"Good…. Now get some breakfast, I gotta run."

"Alright, see ya," I hugged her again and she was out the door.

I wasn't all that hungry, so I hardly bothered with breakfast. I grabbed a banana from a bowl on the counter and then went back upstairs to get my backpack.

When I came back down, I had to grab the biohazard suit-looking jacket—that Tsunade had insisted I buy before coming down here—and headed out the door myself.

I took the key out from under the mat and locked up, hopped in my truck, and was on my way to my new…_school_.

The inside of Jiriaya's old car had a strange smell to it that I knew I'd probably have to get used to. It was like a mixture of gasoline, sake, wine, and…_peppermint_? When I turned on the engine, I almost jumped out of my seat, it was so loud. It sound like a trash compactor eating a cat and almost made me scared that it'd fall apart—or explode!—any minute now. The fact that the radio—which was practically hanging out of its socket—actually worked was a plus that I hadn't expected.

Finding the school wasn't that hard. Like most thing in this small town, it was right off the highway. But if it weren't for the large sign that declared it Mist High School, I would have passed right by it. I could tell just by looking at it that, when first built, it wasn't made to be a school. It looked like a collection of small houses and old apartment buildings.

I parked in front of the first one, which had a small sign on the door that read 'FRONT OFFICE'. When I got out of my car, I got a better look at the building. By the looks of it, it was probably a private church at one point.

The inside was warm and brightly lit but empty of all people save the brunette behind the desk. I walked the small distance from the door to the counter.

The brunette looked up at me; her maroon-tinted eyes sizing me up.

"Can I help you?"

"Um—yes, I'm Haruno Sakura." I informed her. She typed my name into the computer and then handed me several sheets of paper from a basket on the counter while her printer started up.

"I'm going to need to ask you to get these signed by each of your teachers." She snatched the freshly printed paper from its tray. "And here's your schedule."

I opened my mouth to ask her—

"—maps are in the bin near the door."

"…Thank you." I left the building, grabbing a map on my way out.

By the time I got back out to my truck, the other students were beginning to show up. I noticed that none of them were using the area that I'd parked in, so I assumed that this particular spot was off limits.

I pulled out and followed the other students to the lot. I was glad to see that my old car didn't stand out in the line of the others. Most of the students had old—some maybe older—cars like mine. The nicest one out of the bunch was a shiny navy Mercedes and even that stood out. Still, I cut my engine as soon as I found a spot, not wanting to risk anyone following the sound straight to me.

I opened my door and jumped out.

"Well, here goes nothing…."

(Slugs)

Sorry if this update was a little…slow. Have to get my friends to proof read this one. SasuSaku…believe me when I say this, I never imagined that I'd write one of these. I tend to stick with pairings are more than one-sided…. The only other exception to that is my NaruIno story (it was requested).

Speaking of requests, I'm open to them. Anything you guys want, I'll see what I can do.


	3. First Sight: Part II

I…like…to eat…tofurkey….

Happy Thanksgiving.

And for all you Native Americans out there…yeah—I do realize that none will be in this story. Sorry.

(Slugs)

I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I made my way through the parking lot, crowded with teenagers. My dark red jacket didn't stand out as much as I thought it would.

"Hey, Sakura!"

That voice….

I turned around, "Naruto!—How are you!?" Someone I know!

"Perfectly fine," He smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm great." We started walking in the direction of the first building. "What are you doing here?"

He lifted an eyebrow at me. "I…go here…."

"Oh—I-I'm sorry. I just thought…this was a high school?"

"High school starts in the ninth grade here."

"Really?—it's tenth grade back in the Leaf."

He lit up a little. "That's right—you're from the Leaf Village, aren't you? I used to live there too, you know."

"No, I didn't know that." No wonder he looks so tan. "How long? I mean, when did you move here?"

"Fifteen years ago."

I stopped, "That's…."

"Yeah…." He looked over at the building we were close to passing. "I gotta go—this is mine." He pointed his thumb to the door.

"Oh…OK…." Damn, now I'm alone again…. "See'ya."

"Bye."

I pulled out my map and started towards the next building.

"OK…building…seven…." I looked up, "There—oomph!" I fell to the ground.

"O! I am so-so sorry, madam!" The boy that knocked me down apologized frantically.

"It's alright—I wasn't paying attention."

"No, no," I felt two _very_ muscular arms lift me off the ground (seriously, he's still holding me up in the _air_). "I am completely at fault. Where's your homeroom?"

"Building seven…but you _can_ put me down, you know." What—was he planning to carry me? Not that I'd mind….

"Oh," he placed me on my feet, "Again, I am so sorry."

I turned to see his smiling face, "And again, it's o—_EYEBROWS_!"

His smile fell, "Huh?"

I shook my hand almost spastically at him. "O-o-oh, nothing!—It's nothing." Eyebrows, eyebrows, _eyebrows_!

The bell for homeroom rang.

"I have to go!" I took off in the opposite direction.

"H-Hey—you're going the wrong way!"

I stopped.

He pointed to the right. "That's building seven!"

"…Thanks." I turned to go (away from the _eyebrows_).

"My name's Lee, by the way!"

"Sakura," I didn't bother to look back. Those eyebrows—I shivered—so thick. Who _would_ look back??

(Slugs)

I walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. I had almost managed to discreetly make my way down the row of desk, to the back, when…

"Miss Haruno, is it?" A warm voice called out to me.

"Yes, that's—" I turned to face the owner of the voice, but had to regain control of my heart beat before my eyes even met his.

He was beautiful! I can't believe I didn't notice the moment I walked in.

"That's me." I found myself walking back in his direction.

He smiled, I died. "You have something for me to sign, yes?"

"Huh?" What? Sign?

"Homeroom's considered a class here, so I'm technically your first teacher." He laughed musically, scratching at the scar on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh! Oh yeah!" He's the _teacher_? Gyah!—He looks so young! I looked for his name on the sheet before handing it to him. "Mr. Hatake, is it?"

He paused halfway through signing his name. "No."

"But the sheet—"

"—I told those idiots to change that." He stood up out of his chair and stormed out of the room….

Then he came back and finished signing the paper. "Welcome to the Mist," he said before storming out again.

The announcements started.

I went to go sit down.

(Slugs)

My fist four classes went by pretty quickly. After the first two, I began to recognize some people.

Now was the time for lunch.

"Hey!—you there!" I heard a girl called out.

I wasn't sure whether or not she was calling me, but I turned around anyways.

She was right in front of me now.

"You're Sakura, aren't you?"

"Yeah…." I tried to remember her name. "Ino, isn't it?"

She smiled, "Yeah—glad you remembered. Do you want to eat lunch with us?" She pointed to a group of kids a few feet away. "It's not often we get a new face in our group."

"Uh…. Sure…."

"Great!" She pulled me towards the cafeteria, the group following close behind.

(Slugs)

"So…. We all saw the way you totally _drooled_ over Umino-sensei!"

I snapped out of my daze to see Ino smiling slyly at me. "Wha?"—was all I could get out.

"Oh, don't tell me—the paper said 'Mr. Hatake' didn't it?"

She's talking about homeroom, right? "Yeah, it did."

She laughed, as well did the rest of the table. What was so funny?

"Umino-sensei—"

"_Sensei_?" I had to cut in. Where are we—Japan?

"That's right! You don't know about the Hatake's, do you? I'm surprised Lady Tsunade didn't mention them to you…."

"Who are they?"

"Mr. Hatake is a famous writer." It wasn't Ino who answered. It was a guy she introduced earlier….Shikamaru? "He and his family moved here at the beginning of last year. They're a bothersome bunch."

"Why do you say that? Mister…Umino?" Ino nodded when I questioned the name. "He seemed like a nice guy."

"He is…." Shikamaru trailed off.

"Unless you count his anger issues," A fat kid added from across the table (so FAT, so _disgusting_).

"What about Mr. Hatake?"

"He's probably just as hot as Umino-sensei…." Ino looked like she was ready to drool. "They are brothers after all."

"Why do you keep calling Mr. Umino _sensei_?"

"They move here from Japan. Hinata-san couldn't stop calling him that when she got here. She still hasn't, actually."

"Who's Hinata?"

"Who's _Hinata!_?" Another boy, Kiba, almost jumped out of his seat. "Only the prettiest girl in our _grade_! Don't tell me you haven't seen _any _of the Hatake children yet!"

"Speak of the devils," I could see Ino pointing out of the corner of my eye. I followed her finger.

"…You mean _angels_?"

(Slugs)

_To be continued…_

There's a poll on my homepage for who James and Victoria should be. VOTE!

A/N: Lee's Eric, yes.

Ino _is_ Jessica, unhuh. She's also Angela.

I just re-read this, and noticed that I made Sakura sound very…shallow. I'm far too lazy to change it though. But, now that I think about it, she really does act that way….

Naruto _does_ go to Sakura's school because, unlike Native Americans, he's not forced by law to be restricted to a predetermined plot of land (in other words, this isn't America, and people of red ethnic backgrounds aren't forced to live on a reservation, like Jacob).

I just saw the "Twilight" movie, and I just have one bit of advice. If you haven't read the book, don't go see it. The movie is completely plot-less and you can't possibly understand what's going on without preconceived knowledge (kinda like a fan fiction….). I had two friends come with me, and they had to continuously ask and ask questions throughout the entire two hours.

But, if you have read it, it's really funny. Jacob and Emmet are the sexiest mofos to ever walk the big screen. My only complaints, as far as castings go, are that Jasper (who, while reading the book, I imagined as more of a "Chase from House"-looking guy) was really awkward-looking. And Charlie was too skinny and pedophile-ish…. Almost everyone complains about Edward but, to tell you the truth, I really don't care about his looks. The guy who played him was a good actor and _very_ good at reaching a Cullen level of sexy.


End file.
